A War without Hope
by CrimsonBlackRaven
Summary: Harry's train ride is all different to what normal happens(I suck at Summaries) HarryxDraco Slash


**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the Harry Potter Characters, they are just there to be put into my Imagination and in stories...Mwha.

**Summary: **The Train breakes down and everyone has to spend the night on the train. What happens when Harry Potter and a new addition the Vampire side have to spend the night in the same compartment? read and find out...muwhahaha

**Genre:** Supernatural/Romance

**Warnings: **Slash HD /Swearing. Not your cuppa coffee? Well go drown yourself in some tea then

**Pairings: **Harry/Draco

**Rating:** M 16

* * *

Harry shielded himself from the wind and ran using one of his smaller robes. The wind was howling like a wolf, but harsher. The rain was like small cannon balls which hit the ground with alot of power. The sky was a blacky grey colour, The weather was unusual for this time of year, it was spring, usually their were only couple of clouds and they aren't this black. There was sometimes thunder and lighting, but that didn't scare Harry. 

Harry kept running down the two paltforms nine and ten, till he came to the right spot. /The entrance way better not be blocked off/ Harry thought /that really hurt last time/. Sighing, Harry ran upto the brick wall and didn't hit it. He went straight through it and to paltform Nine and Three Quarters.

The time was 10:58 and Harry had to get aboard before Eleven. He Ran upto the carriage where all trunks, ect must be put for the trip. Harry gave everything, execpt his wand, to the man and quickly ran into the train. Just as he did the train started moving. Harry strolled around for a place to sit. He wouldn't be sitting with Ron or Hermione, they were both prefects this year and had to sit up with the other prefects. /I fell sorry for Ron and Herms, both having to sit with Malfoy/

* * *

Stormed out of the compartment was Draco Malfoy. Straight out after him was Head Girl; Cho Chang. She ran after him and placed her hand on his shoulder. Draco turned around, no expresstion on his stony face. 

"Don't take it personally, Mafloy it wasn't my choice, it was the Headmistress's" she spoke softly

"I'm not, but why couldn't it be someone else thats takes my place? Why did it have to be Blaize? Of all the fucking people" He said. Draco's voice had changed over the summer. It used to be cold like ice, but now it's leathery and rich sounding.

"Watch your tounge Mister Malfoy" she shot back "If you wish to know the answer to all these questions, just ask the Headmistress when we get to Hogwarts".

"Fine Chang"

"You better find some where sit before the guard comes around".

Draco turned on his heel and walked down the hall way and into the next carriage. His ice blue orbs shot from one person to another as they looked at him. /If they keep looking at me like that, I fucking swear that I will-, no not such a good idea, too early in the term to let everyone see who I really am. Father said to start looking for my mate for life, and for all hell it better be a Slytherin/.

Draco entered the next carriage and kept walking. His eyes shifted to look at who was in the compartments. Every single one, except the end one was full with lively chatter. Draco slid open the wooden door and spoke to the raven haired boy "Can I sit in here?"

The raven haired boy's head turned like a shot to the sound of the voice. His green orbs followed every move of the blonde.

"I'm not going to bite, Potter" Malfoy said quickly.

"Fine then" Harry shot back

"Whats with you"

"None of your fucking bussiness Malfoy"

Draco was shocked. The Gryffindor Golden boy was one who hardy swore. So when he did, he meant it. /Someone in a foul mood, better see if I can get him out of it, huh? me? trying to get Potter out of a mood? That shouldn't happen, I'm not like that. Crap, bugger, shit, fuck. What I'm I thinking like this/. Draco sighed and sat on the same side as Harry. Harry shifted closer to the window and pulled his knees up to his chest and held them. Draco turned his head slightly at what Potter seemed to be doing.

Suddenly the train jolted and stopped. The lights started flickering out and dying completely. The doors made a noise as if they where locking themselfs. Screams, definatly girls, were heard from the neighbouring compartments. Draco shot up and tried to open the door. Even someone as strong as him couldn't open the door./Not good/ draco thought.

"This is the driver speaking. I am terriblily sorry about the stop, but the train was broken down and everyone aboard will have to spend the night on here. There are blankets and pillows under the seats. We maybe here till mid day tomorrow, so make yourselfs comfortable. Again I'm sorry, good night", and the voice fuzzed out and everywere went dead quiet. The screaming had stopped and it seemed like the train ahd no one on it.

Draco stopped trying to force the door open and walked quietly over the other seat and opened it. Insider were jet black blankets and snow white pillows. Draco took two blankets out and pillows. When Draco turned to face Harry, something shocked him. He tried not look wierdly at Harry, but when Draco had turned around he noticed that Harry was staring at him. harry quickly jolted his head in the other direction and tried not to blush

Draco smirked and passed a blanket and pillow over to Harry. Harry sat up and placed the pillow behide his head, put the blanket over himself and leaned back against the window. Malfoy did the same thing and sat in the same place he sat before.

"Hey Harry, could ya close the blind, please" Draco asked.

Harry's mind ticked and tumbled./Malfoy called me by my first name? thats a first AND he's being nice, jeez did something change or what/

"Yer sure /Better call him by his first name/ Draco" Harry spoke back. "Could you close the one on the door, please?"

Draco stood up and walked to the door. He pulled down the blind so it was covering the whole window. He did the same thing for the two small blinds at the side of the one he just pulled down. Draco walked quickly back to the seat and got comfortable again, he continued to look at Harry.

Harry lifted himself back up and reached for the blind. He closed the grey coloured material fast, leaned back against the window and went back to the postion of holding his knees up to his chest like a lost kid who's given up all hope of finding their perents. Draco looked at Harry sadly and almost felt sorry for him. Harry's eyes stared aimlessly at the blind, never blinking once. Draco sighed loudly. Harry did nothing but kept looking at one point. Finally, Draco broke the silence.

"Are you ok Harry?".

Harry didn't turn his head but still spoke.

"No" he sobbed

"Wunna talk 'bout it?"

"Me, tell you whats wrong?" Harry shot back "I don't think so".

"Harry, is there anyone else in the room who can here what you say?"

"No, but you would just tell everyone that I'-"

Draco cut him off "I wouldn't. Just so you know Harry I changed over the summer and I'm not the old Draco anymore, If it makes you feel better, I haven't been calling Hermione a mudblood or Ron..uh..I don't what I used to call him"

Harry turned his head slowly and looked deeply at Draco. Their eyes meet and Harry shivered slightly.

"Ok then, I tell, but don't tell anyone...Over the summer I was constantly abused by my uncle, kept having nightmears that felt so real it scared me and I love someone that I'm not-" Harry stopped and covered his mouth at what he was saying/Dammit I wasn't meant to tell him that part...shit. Now he is going to find out that I love him...fuck/. Yet, Harry didn't realise that Draco had the ability read a mind of a person that he really love, so in this case, Draco had just reed Harry's mind.

"Harry, I don't mind if you love me, and there is no need to swear about it" Draco said playfully

"Huh, how did you-but how" Harry didn't what to say, he was utterly speechless as a blank expression appeared on his face

"Because Harry, I love you back" Draco voice sounded more leathery now.

"What I meant to say was, how the fuck did you read my Mind? You don't do Divination" Harry shot back.

A cold wave swept over the train, soft screams could be heard, again, from the compartmeants next to them. Harry griped his blanket tighter and held himself. "H-how come y-y-you not s-s-s-shivering?" Harry stuttered

"Because I don't feel the cold" Draco said simply

"W-w-why?"

"I can't tell you Harry"

"Please tell me, I swear on my life I won't tell a soul". Harry sounded like a little kid begging for something he really wanted

"Ok then. Harry I'm not human" Harry turned his head slightly and looked at Malfoy wierdly "what I mean is I'am a...a...I'm a Vampire Harry"

Harry's eyes widened and his mouth opened. Draco knew this was going to happen, everyone he had told had reacted the same way as Harry. "Don't worry Harry. I'm not going to bite or kill you, I'm not like the Vampires we have seen in Defence Against the Dark Arts I swear" He said quickly

"Don't worry Mal- Draco, I'm not afraid to die, thats if you wish to turn me"

Draco moved closer the Harry so that their sides were just touching. Harry didn't move closer to the window, surpisingly. Draco looked deeply into Harry's green orbs and Harry did the same thing.

"Harry, I can only turn you if you want to be a Creature of Immortally" Draco said softly. Draco placed a hand under Harry's chin.

"Oh ok then"

There was a dead Silence after that. Both of the boys hated silence conversations. Draco moved his hand up Harry's cheek. Harry shivered slightly. Draco smirked/lets see what happens when I do this/ he thought mockingly. Draco moved his lips to Harry and placed a small butterfly on his forehead. Harry went bright red and shivered again. Draco's hands went back to his side as he looked at Harry.

"There is no need to shiver Harry, tis just a kiss" he mocked slightly "Or are you cold?"

"Cold, just cold" Harry sad quickly

"Well then, would you like me to hold you?" Draco said still using a small mocking tone

Harry nodded slowly and softly. Draco smirked and moved close to Harry. Harry was almost sitting in Draco's lap has he kept moving closer into Harry. Draco placed his arms around Harry's shoulders and chest. Harry moved his arms up as draco slid his arm around his front and placed them down, they were touching Draco's bare skin. Harry leaned more into Draco's embrace. Draco switched postions, still holding Harry, So that Draco's back was facing the blind of the window and Harry's back was leaning up against his chest.

Draco had his legs crossed and Harry was sitting in them and Harry had his legs stretched out across the seat.Draco's cold breath was passing against Harry's neck. Harry didn't shiver for once at the feeling of the ice cold breathing. "Do you like that Harry?" Draco asked.

"Yes" Harry said weakly.

"Then you'll _love_ this" Draco whispered in Harry's ear

Draco then moved closer to Harry's neck and started feverishly kissing Harry down his neck. Harry shivered, Draco's lips were cold like ice and so was his breath. Draco held Harry tighter, he kept placing small kisses down Harry's neck and collar bone. Harry moaned in the pleasure of all what was happening. Draco smirked and started nipping at Harry's collar bone.

"You taste good" he said softly

Draco then slipped his hand up Harry's shirt and touched his bare skin. Harry was just about to shiver, but Draco held him tighter, stopping him for shivering altogther. Draco's hand glided up Harry's chest and stopped were his heart lay. Draco His hand against the spot were Harry's heart was, so that he could feel it beating and he did. It was more like pounding as Draco kept nipping at Harry's skin. Harry's breathing started getting heavier and he tilled his head so that Draco had more space. Draco stopped butterfly kissing and nipping at Harry's neck, and looked at him deeply, Harry looked at Draco back but he kept his eyes on the smokey grey orbs. Draco kept his boney hand on Harry's cool, bare chest though.

"I told ya you would love it, didn't I" Draco said breaking the silence.

Harry couldn't help but blush before nodding. Draco laughed softly and placed his hand on Harry's cheek and bushed down making Harry sigh. Draco pulled Harry into a embrace. Draco's head rested on Harry's head and Harry's head leaned against Draco's chest, finally Draco's hand slipped out of Harry's shirt and wraped around Harry. Draco's eyes were heavy and he started drifting into a sleep. Harry lay against Draco's chest while he listened to him sleep, and he watched his chest move up and down, while he thought why he was always weak and the wanting one in a relationship.

Harry couldn't take it anymore, he moved himself off Draco. Harry then kissed Draco's nose, making him wake up. The first thing that darco saw was Harry grinning cheesy. The next he knew was that he was on the floor of the compartment with Harry on top of him. Harry's knees were on the floor while his thighs were on draco's sides. Harry moved to draco's lip and kissed him deeply moving his tongue over Draco's mouth, hoping that Draco would get he was trying to make him 'open up'.

At the touch of Harry's tongue, Draco opened his mouth and let Harry's tonmgue have a wonder inside. Draco also used his tongue and plunged into Harry's mouth. Draco tried to move Harry under him, but Harry wouldn't allow it. Draco let him stay there, for now. Harry pulled away from the kiss and looked deeply into Draco's eyes. Draco tried to say something but Harry put his finger to his mouth.

"Harry, this is all a bit sudden, don't you think" Draco said moving Harry's finger away./C'mon, say it Draco, your just jeslous because your not the one making all the moves and because he's on top of you at the moment.

Harry gave Draco a wierd. "Why whats wrong Draco?" Harry asked pressingly.

Draco gave Harry a blank look. "Harry do you even know what your doing? or what your going to do next?"

"Uhh, maybe"

"You have no clue what-so-ever, do you"

Harry shook his head and sighed. Draco lighly pushed Harry off him and sat back down on the seat. Harry followed him and sat down close to him.

"I'm sorry"

"Don't worry 'bout it"

"Ok"

"Cause I'm gunna teach how to lead"

"What!"

Before Harry knew it Draco had stood him up and pulled him into a deep kiss. Harry opened his eyes shocked for a moment before closing them. Harry let Draco's tongue enter his mouth and they kissed nearly the same as last time. Draco pulled away from the kiss, grinning. Draco removed Harry's shirt with a little bit of Harry's help.Harry tried to pull up Draco shirt over his chest. Draco, eventually, got his shirt off, and both boys now shirtless. Draco smirked as his hands moved down to Harry's pants and tugged them down, showing Harry's boxers and the hardness inside them. Harry then moved closer to Draco and kissed him fiersly.

Draco removed his lips from the raven haired boy and asked pressingly "How far do you want to go?"

Harry looked at Draco playfully and answered back "Just for now, half way".

Then, Draco pushed Harry back onto the seat of the compartment and kissed him the same way. "Draco," was all Harry was able to mutter in his haze of lust. Soft lips met his own and a heated kiss was started between the two males. Harry opened his mouth to let Draco explore his moist cavern again, but Draco had more in mind. Brushing his own tongue against Harry's he was able to coax Harry into his own and let the raven haired enjoy the taste of his mouth.

/You better get comfortabe Potter/ Draco thought as he pulled away from the kiss and started moving down to Harry's chest. Draco kissed his chest, then putting his attention to Harry's nipples and sucked on one while playing with the other with his free hand.At the same time Harry was kissing Draco's neck, sometimes biting him softly. Before Draco could move any lower to his aroused lenght, Harry pulled his lips to his and kissed him while removing Draco's demin jens and leaving him in his black boxers but they were soon gone as Harry pulled, ripped is more the word, Draco's boxers, showing Draco's hardness. Draco grinned as he made Harry arch his back by grabing Harry's hard member, which also made him moan loudly.

Draco took this moment to swiftly pull Harry's crimson silk boxers off. Draco licked his lips playfully.

"Draco...please" was all Harry could speak before moaning loudly. The good thing is the compartment is sound proof to most things, and this was one of those things. Draco grinned and lay on top of Harry again. Their hardness pressed against each other.

Flesh touching flesh only made both of them more hard and aroused. Draco let a smirk creep over his face before sliding down over Harry, down to his destination. Draco kissed Harry's stomache just near then were egde of his boxers was before they were pulled off and Harry groaned with pleasure. The kisses turned to Draco's tongue running across the same spot. Harry whimpered like a lost puppy, but sounded so innocent as Draco moved closer.

Harry whimperes changed to moans and groans as he waited for Draco's next move. But nothing happen. Draco on the other hand loved teasing people before he completly swallowed them whole. /Fuck Draco, hurry up with the bloodly job/ Harry thought anrgyly, but he couldn't stay anrgy for long, quickly Harry's emition changed to a playful look was Draco kept teasing him by placing butterfly kisses just near the start of the juncture between Harry's legs.

"Taste me" Harry whimpered in a needy voice

"Where Harry" Draco said with sly. Draco began licking the tip of Harry's hardness playfully.

Harry goaned, His brain and tongue battling for words. Draco stopped and nuged his head were his mouth was. Draco moved back to the spot, his tongue sneaked out to lightly flick the base of Harry's cock.

"Anywere" Harry said in attempt for words "Just keep fucking going". Thats was all that was needed to make Draco take him whole in his mouth. Harry hands were now in fists, knuckles turning white as he pulles tighter onto his hands. Draco had started sucking gently at first, but as Harry groaned louder it became harder. Harry couldn't help but yell out Draco name and moan as Draco swallowed him whole. Draco removed his warm wet mouth from Harry's erect member and smirked.

Harry really couldn't belive just what happened. His rival and newly to the side of Vampires, Draco Malfoy, just gave him a blow job. These thoughts quickly disappeared as Draco forced his lips up against his and kissed him passionatly.

Draco forced his tongue into Harry's mouth, making Harry taste himself. Their kiss lasted only three mintues as Draco broke it for air, but instead of going back to deep kiss, Draco looked friendly into Harry's eyes.

"Now, do you know how to fucking lead Harry?" he asked

Harry nodded his head.

"Well..."

"Sorry Draco, but can we like do this somewere else or some other time?" Harry asked. Harry prepeared himself for yelling, hitting, screaming, you name it. But it never came. Harry opened his eyes and noticed Draco still laying on him and still looking at him.

"Anything for my love" he answered back.

/Thats different, no yelling/ Harry thought.

"No yelling Harry" Draco sensed Harry's mind "If your not ready then I will wait"

"Ok then".

Silence krept into the room. The train still not moving and light's still glowing. Nothing could be heard from that compartment or the ones next to the one with the Vampire and his new found love in it. Harry and Draco both stood up and went to retive their boxers. Draco and Harry both only put thier boxers back on. Draco went back onto the seat and leaned against the little bit of wall were the blind of the window was. Harry stood in the compartment still, thoughts and questions filled his mind.

"C'mon over here Harry" Draco said patting the seat.

Harry went over to Draco and sat on the seat. Draco put his arms around his chest and pulled Harry into him. Harry leaned his head against Draco shoulder and Harry's back was against Draco chest.

"Does it hurt?" Harry asked out of the blue

"Does what hurt Harry?"

"You know, turning people"

Imeditaly Draco knew what Harry was talking about "It depends on the person who is being turned" Draco sighed and flicked a bit of Harry's hair "Why? do you want to be a Vampire?"

Harry shugged "Maybe, I don't know, it's just that I like so much and yer" Harry trailed off

"I need an answer Harry"

Harry paused and thought about this. His mind bubblingly with everything Imaginable. Draco planted a small kiss on Harry's check to help him feel better.

"Ok then...it's a yes"

"You know Harry, after this there is no going back, no more friend life, no more going out in the sun, and no more Voldemort"

"I know that, but we'll be together" Harry said softly.

"Ok then, it may hurt Harry so just relax"

Harry did relax. Draco Moved closer to Harry's pale neck. He started kissing Harry gently on the one spot, and Harry didn't shiver. Draco's kisses soon became him licking and nipping at the same spot. Harry could feel Draco's teeth(fangs whater you wunna call them) lenghten against his skin. They were a deathy colour of white and were smooth.

Draco breathed softly against Harry's skin, pointing out that 'this is it, you should be ready' type thing. A mix of pain and pleasure shot through Harry's body as Draco bit hard and began sucking softly. Harry's vision became all fuzzy and started to waver out.

When Harry's eyes had closed and heart beat almost stopped. Draco had stopped suck and released his bite on Harry. He moved out from under Harry and he lay him completly on the seat and kneed beside him. Draco bit into his wrist and let the blood trickle down into Harry's mouth. A few seconds later Harry sat up right gasping for air, blood coming out of his mouth. Draco licked the blood off and made sure that Harry was ok.

"Lay still Harry, you need rest" Draco told him.

As if by command, Harry lay back down. Draco pulled a blanket over him and sat on the seat opposite him. He watched Harry sleep.

All Night, draco just kept watching his new mate sleep. Draco's eyes didn't shift at all.

The wind outside howled and rain started getting heavy as the night became darker and fulled with nothing but storm and shadow.


End file.
